Traditionally, caregivers have used various means to protect their child from exposure to germs and to provide comfort and safety for their child while he is seated in a shopping cart or a highchair. There are several types of seat covers that have been developed over the years that provide some protection, safety, comfort and storage. None of the current seat covers provide extra bolstering and padding for the child around the leg openings, nor do they provide a fully integrated, adjustable safety belt with an adjustable safety strap simultaneously.
Most seat covers and liners have a back panel that sits over the seat's back rest, along with a pocket or pockets with elastic on the opening top edge as the only means of storage. Although this is common location for storage in known liners, it is cumbersome for the parent/caregiver to access because of having to reach over the child or walk around the side of the seat.